(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a service providing apparatus, a service providing method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Service providing apparatuses are known which provide users with various services, such as a print function, a scan function, a copy function, and a facsimile function. Users log into the service providing apparatuses, and are thereby permitted to use the services.
A login request of a user may be made directly from an operation unit, such as an operation panel included in a service providing apparatus, or via communication from a terminal apparatus connected to a local area network (LAN). The service providing apparatus that has received the login request performs authentication of the user in order to confirm that the user has permission. This process of authentication is carried out in the service providing apparatus or other authentication apparatuses.